On the Road
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #34 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons O/S Contest**

Song: Stand by Your Man by Tammy Wynette

**http : / / tinyurl . com / yg9tasv**

Rating: M

Word Count: 3179

Pairing: Edward & Bella

Summary: Bella is running late for work when she comes across a stranded motorist. She stops to offer him assistance but gets much more than she bargained for.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I'd like to

**.**

**On the Road**

_Shit. _I'm going to be late. _Again_.

I charge down the stairs, hair still wet and quickly grabbed the pop tart from the toaster. I shove it between my teeth, sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and snatch my coat off the rack next to the door. I make it halfway to my truck before I realize that, in my haste, I haven't locked the front door. _Shit. _Mike, my boss and asshole extraordinaire, is going to have a fit.

After locking the door and jumping into the cab of my truck I scramble to find my keys.

I accidentally unload my bag. All over the floor of the cab.

Today is going to be a _great_ day. I groan in frustration as I repeatedly bang my head against the steering wheel.

Finally, on the one-oh-one heading towards Port Angeles, I start to relax. I hear the familiar strains of _Stand by Your Man_ starting. Hmmm… Jasper has been screwing with my presets again. Damn him and his strange love of Country Music.

_**Sometimes it hard, to be a woman**_

_**Giving all your love to just one man**_

Jesus, Tammy, If only. Sometimes it's hard to give your love to any man. Or so I've found recently. It's been six months and 12 days since I last had sex. It sounds like a confessional in my head. I snort. "Maybe I can find a support group," I murmur. Before my anxiety from earlier can return, Tammy continues.

_**You'll have bad times**_

_**And he'll have good times**_

I sigh. "I really hope so, Tammy."

_**Doing things that you don't understand**_

In the distance I catch the flash of hazard lights on a black 4WD. I slow my speed and crawl past the car. The hood is up and I can see a man bent inspecting something under the hood. He has grease halfway up his forearms and a spanner between his teeth, the rest of him is hidden from view by the car.

I check my watch as I continue past, figuring I'm too late to stop and help. It's not like I know anything about cars anyway. I see him throw the spanner to the side and grip his hair in my rear view mirror.

_Shit_.

My Dad would kill me if he knew I'd left a stranded motorist; one of the many lectures I'd received from my Police Chief father over the years. A different lecture springs to mind_…__"Don'__t get yourself into a situation where you__'__re alone with a stranger Bella,__"_he chided. _"There a__re some bad people around Bells. You can be too trusting, for your own good.__"_

I draw my lip between my teeth and pull to the side of the road about 200 yards from the car. "Well Charlie, you can't have it both ways." I grumble as I pull my truck into a u-turn and head back towards the 4WD.

Tammy starts singing about things I've only dreamed about recently.

_**Give him two arms to cling to**_

_**and something warm to come to**_

_**When nights are cold and lonely**_

Stopping on the shoulder opposite the 4WD, I roll down my window. Strange man has his head back under the hood and appears not to have noticed my arrival.

"Um… Do you need a hand?" I yell.

Strange Man jerks his head up quickly and bangs it on the open hood of the car. Hard.

"FOR THE LOVE OF…" he yells. He grips his hair again, groaning "FUUUUUCK that hurt."

He finally looks up at me. His features still contorted from the pain of banging his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… Do you… um, need a hand." I bite my bottom lip again and blush furiously. Holy shit! He's gorgeous!

Tammy continues…

_**Stand by your man**_

_**and show the world you love him**_

_**Keep giving all the love you can**_

_**Stand by your man**_

I quickly shut of the radio before Tammy can torture me further.

Mystery Man's face smoothes as he studies me. A crooked smirk appears on his face as he cocks an eyebrow at me. Shit. Am I really that transparent or does he find my taste in music amusing.

"Actually… Yes. That'd be great." He responds. I hesitate then open my door and jump down from the cab. I slowly walk across the road and stop about four feet from him. He's so… tall. I blush again and look at my feet.

"I… uh, don't know anything about cars. So I'm not going to be much help." I blurt out, chancing a look at his face before quickly averting my eyes again. I can tell he's staring at me. There's a long silence before I look up at him again.

"There you are." He smiles.

"I'm Bella." I state trying to maintain eye contact. "Can I give you a lift?"

He smiles at me again but doesn't answer. It doesn't escape my notice that his eyes quickly sweep to my feet then up to my eyes again. This time I feel my blush spread down my neck. Jesus, why was that so freaking hot.

"I was on my way to Port Angeles, where are you heading?"

"Port Angeles would be great." He responds. His lips twitching like he's trying not to laugh.

"You... ah, have a little something." He gestures to the side of his lips with his index finger. His long, beautiful index finger continues to waggle in front of his face. Jeez his lips look soft. I notice for the first time that he's wearing grey dress pants and a white dress shirt. His tie is slung over his shoulder, probably to prevent it from getting dirty. His hair is an interesting bronze color and is sticking up all over the place from all the hand to hair action I've witnessed.

"Ahem." He clears his throat and I snap my eyes back to his. He smirks at me again.

"Sorry, what did you…?" I stammer.

"You have a little…" he begins, gesturing at my face this time.

My eyes widen in horror as I realize I have half the contents of my pop tart on my face. I scrub furiously with my hand and mutter a quick thanks to him.

Our eyes meet again and my face instantly heats. Mystery Man gives me another smirk and grabs some wipes from the front seat of his car. He starts wiping all the grease from his hands and arms. I watch with wrapped fascination as his muscles flex and relax. Being that hot should be illegal. I notice the faint outline of a tattoo through the white shirt that covers his bicep and groan.

He looks at me and I realize he's just heard that, _shit,_ six months and 12 days is starting to feel like a _really_ long time.

He takes a step towards me and I hold my breath as he extends his hand towards me. Shit, is he going to touch me?

It feels like everything is moving in slow motion as his hand gets closer and closer to my face. He gently swipes his thumb along my chin and something passes between us. He may as well have just shoved his hand down my pants; the feeling of his thumb against my skin went straight there anyway. We both gasp as he quickly drops his hand, taking a step back.

"Sorry, you… ah, missed a spot." He seems embarrassed, although I'm not sure why, seeing as I was the one with food on my face and the less than decent thoughts in my head.

We both stand awkwardly for a minute before starting to speak at the same time.

"Do you…"

"Can I…"

"Sorry, you first." He says with a slight nod of his head.

Why is this so unbelievably hard? Hmmm. Hard. _Stop it Bella, _I mentally chastise myself.

"So," I begin, "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved out here from Seattle last week." He rubs the back of his neck. "It's my first day at the new firm today, looks like I'm going to be late." He sighs heavily and rubs his eyebrow while surveying his car.

"Do you want to grab your thing and come with me?" His eyebrows rise to his hairline and he stares at me in disbelief. I realize what I've said and quickly sputter, "I… I mean, do you want to grab your _things_ and _come_ with me… You know, in my car to Port Angeles?" Jesus can this day get any worse?

"Uh, yeah. I'll just get my briefcase." He puts the hood down and gathers his tools and exchanges them for the briefcase in the boot of his car.

"Shall we?" He gestures for me to lead the way.

"Sure." I head across the road to where my truck is parked.

I wrench my door open and lose my footing. Just before my head collides with my open door, a strong set of arms catch me around the waist. Mystery Man turns me around, our faces only inches apart.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

We're both breathing heavily. I look at his lips and then back at his eyes. They're so green. How did I not notice that?

Before I can finish my train of thought he crashes his lips to mine. Our teeth clash and his tongue works its way into my mouth.

I'm stunned momentarily before I grab a fistful of the front of his shirt and weave my free hand into his hair. He groans and pushes me against my truck.

Our tongues are fighting for dominance and his hands are _everywhere_. I lean back into the open door of my truck and he follows me, never breaking the kiss. He pushes his knee between my legs and roughly separates them.

He lowers the full weight of his body against mine and we both moan.

_Loudly_.

He wraps his large hand under my right knee and pushes it up towards my chest; then out, opening me up to him. I wrap my left leg around his hips as he presses his erection directly against my centre.

_Hard_.

"Oh, YES!" I scream. Apparently not having had sex for six months and 12 days has taken away any shame I might have had.

"You like that?" He pants into my neck.

"God, yes!" I reply as he sucks at my neck and then licks up to my ear. He bites my ear lobe and whispers hoarsely, "Tell me you want this as much as I do, baby?"

He punctuates that with another forceful grind of his hips into mine. "Yes, yes, yes! I want this." Because really, what else am I going to say at this moment?

He rewards me with another glorious grind; I feel the full length of his cock slide against my clit. Suddenly I feel like there are too many layers of clothing between us. I reach down and pull up my skirt exposing my panties. This time when he slides against me he lets out a growl. I'm pretty sure he can see my arousal soaking through my panties.

I reach up and grab hold of his shirt on either side of the buttons, pulling with all my strength. Buttons fly and scatter through the interior of my truck. His tie is still around his neck but I yank the shirt down his arms, exposing his chest and biceps. I run my hand over his tattoo. It looks like some kind of tribal design, it laces its way from his elbow, up over his bicep, to his shoulder. "Fuck that's hot." I grit out as I bite down on the side of his chin.

"Oh yeah, baby, just like that." He says as he bucks his hips into mine with such force that I slide backwards on the seat.

We both moan. Again.

_Loudly_.

His hand slides from my knee, up my inner thigh until he reaches my panties. He fists the wet fabric and yanks, the sound of tearing satin and lace momentarily distracting us. My panties join his shirt buttons somewhere on the floor of the cab.

He runs his fingers between my wet folds and presses his thumb against my clit. I whimper and writhe and realize that I'm about to cum and he's barely touched me. I guess when you go without for six months and 12 days it doesn't take long to climax, especially when something other than my own hand is doing the touching.

As he presses his thumb against me again, I come undone. My back arches off the seat and I release a long scream as stars flash through my vision. My whole body is vibrating. He leans back on his heels, slowly pumping his middle finger inside me as I ride out my orgasm.

"Jesus," he says, whilst digging for the hem of my shirt, "Do you always cum that quickly?" I figured he didn't really need me to respond to that, so I just laid there panting as my surroundings came back into focus.

Mystery Man untucks my shirt and I realize that despite my orgasm I am completely dressed, sans panties. He's undoing each of my buttons reverently, his eyes watching the skin that appears as my shirt parts. He doesn't waste time unhooking my bra, just pulls the cups down exposing my breasts. Mystery Man's mouth connects with my skin just below my collar bone and he works his way down licking, sucking and nipping. My hands are gripping his hair so hard that it must be hurting him.

One of his hands had managed to work his buckle undone and was trying desperately to undo the button of his dress pants. I swat his hands away, snapping the button and grab the zipper, sliding it down quickly. I shove his pants over his hips and he palms his erection through his boxer briefs.

I slip my fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and run them from his happy trail to his hips. He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth and mutters, "Fuck, that feels good, baby."

I pushed the briefs down, off his hips, exposing his erection. Just like the rest of him, it was beautiful.

Mystery Man leaned forward and kissed me again as he slid his cock against me. As he pulled back the head of his cock grazed my entrance and he looked into my eyes, checking to make sure this was still what I wanted.

I wrapped both legs around him and pulled him towards me. Mystery Man dropped his forehead to my shoulder as the head of his cock entered me.

"_Wait!_" I screamed.

He lifted his head quickly and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"What's your name?" I asked him, grinning.

He smiled back. "Edward," he said, "Edward Cullen." And then in one swift thrust, he was inside me. He stilled himself, lowering his forehead to my shoulder.

"So good… So good." He breathed into my neck. "So tight… So wet."

I grabbed his shoulders and ran my nails down his biceps. I squeezed my legs that were still around his middle, wanting him to move.

He rocked against me, his pelvis causing delicious friction in all the right places. Without withdrawing, he swiveled his hips and rocked against me again. _So deep. _I could feel the head of his cock nudging my cervix with each grind.

He repeated the movements again and again. _Swivel. Rock. Swivel. Rock__…_The sweetest possible torture. His hands roamed my body leaving an eruption of goose flesh in their wake.

He dips his head and sucks my nipple into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue and then nips at it with his teeth. I feel it all the way to my center. He kisses across to my other breast, licking around the nipple before sucking as much of my breast into his mouth as he can. He sucks hard while rolling the other nipple between his thumb and index finger. He comes off my breast with a pop and raises himself on his arms.

Slowly, he pulls himself all the way out and then thrusts forward. "_Oh__…__ Ah_." I moan as he moves his hips flush against mine again.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." He pants.

He pulls back again and pushes forward excruciatingly slowly. Pushing and pulling. Over and over. I can feel the heat in my belly again but his leisurely pace is not allowing it to build.

"M…more pl…please" I stammer and he grunts as he quickens his pace.

He rises slightly, so he can watch where we are joined, the sight causes him to groan and throw his head back. His thrusts increase in tempo and I can feel my insides start to tremble. I raise my hips to meet each of his thrusts and we both grunt each time our pelvises collide.

"Oh… Edward… I'm…" All coherent thought left me; I couldn't even finish my sentence.

He shifts his hips and the new angle sends me tumbling over the edge. His thrusts become faster, harder, as he chases his own release.

Four more erratic thrusts and he stills himself as he comes deep inside me, his fingers digging almost painfully into my hips.

Edward collapses forward onto me, sweating and gasping for air. I ran my fingers gently through his hair as we both regain our composure.

"That was…" he began, "amazing. Thank you."

I giggled. "Um, I really should be thanking you!"

He raised his head to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nod.

He leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on my lips.

We pull apart with a hiss and began righting our clothing as best as we can.

Edward looks at me sheepishly, "I'm not sure I can head in to the office like this." He said, gesturing to his clothing.

"Ah, probably not." I say, averting my eyes. "Can I give you a lift home?"

"That would be good. I'm staying in Forks, is that okay?" He asks backing out of the driver's door.

"Sure, no problem." I tell him as I slide across into the driver's seat.

I start the truck and pull onto the road heading back towards Forks. I notice out of the corner of my eye that he is watching me.

"So, Bella… Can I get a _ride_ with you again tomorrow?"

A slow smile spread across my face. _Yes_, I think to myself, _I__'__ll give you a ride tomorrow and hopefully for a long time after that, Edward Cullen._


End file.
